Nightmarez
by pureVENOM
Summary: The Dragoonz get nightmarez!! Courtesy of pureVENOM, of course!! ^_^ PG13 for mild language, OOC-ness, vi-o-lence, and general strangeness.
1. Nightmarez and Caffiene

  
pureVENOM: Alright, peoplez!! The Dragoons and their fearz!! Wah hahahaha!! Be afraid!! Well, actually, I suck at humor fics. But still, read and review, please!! ^_^ Kay, in this fic everybody's staying at the inn at Bale for some unknown reason.   
Bale rocks!!   
I don't own Legend of Dragoon. Sony does.  
I also don't own Twinkies. Hostess does.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nightmarez  
  
  
pureVENOM: (lounging on a couch, drinking Mountain Dew.) Ahh, caffiene. The drug of the devil. ^_^ (suddenly gets bored.) Damn, I'm bored. (decides to go bother the Dragoons) Hm, I think I'm gonna go bug the Dragoons. Heh.  
  
At Bale  
  
Haschel's snoring is keeping Miranda up.   
  
Miranda: %^#*(^^#$#(* Haschel... (goes downstairs to the inn's kitchen.) (drinks some coffee.) ^&#$***...  
  
pureVENOM: Mwa haha... I shall give all the Dragoons nightmarez. Dat should be fun. ^_^ (decides to start with the youngest of the Dragoons. Meru!!)   
  
Meru's dream:   
  
Dream Meru: WHEEE!! (spins around with her hammer, knocking out all the enemies.) Mwa ha!! I am the strongest of all the Dragoonz!!   
  
Dream Rose: (nodz) Yes, I must agree. She is the strongest of all of us. (Bows down to worship the all powerful Meru.)  
All the other Dragoons do the same.  
Suddenly the scenery changez to Meru's house.  
  
Dream Meru: Wow, I'm so bitchin' hungry!! (goes over to the cabinet.) Sugar!!  
  
pureVENOM suddenly pops into Meru's dream.  
  
pureVENOM: Wahhhhh!! (falls to the floor.) Owy... (she notices Meru looking for something to eat.) Mwa hahaha... the perfect fear... (Makes all the Twinkies inside disappear.)  
  
Dream Meru: (opens the cabinet.) What the-!? Where's all the Twinkies!? (startz to sniffle.) SUGAAARRRR!!! I NEED SUGARRRRR!!! WAHAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (freaks out.) (tearz the empty cabinet to shredz)  
  
pureVENOM: 0_0;;;;;;;; (is freaked out.) I think it's time for a tactical retreat. (disappears.)  
  
In the Bale Inn  
  
Meru: (wakez up.) WAHHHHHHHH!!! (sobz) Twinkiez, Twinkiez.... ;_; Wahhhhh.... (flyz downstairz.) SUUUGGAAARRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Rose: (wakes up to Meru's yelling.) Huh...??? (looks around) Oh well. (goez back ta sleep)  
  
Downstairz  
  
Miranda: (has huge circles under her eyes.) @^$&*^%((^%^%... %$&&^$ snoring Haschel... (drinks her twentieth cup of coffee.)  
  
Meru: Miranda...? What're ya doin up this late at night?   
  
Miranda: %#%&%&**& none of your #*&($ business. That #^&&%*% Haschel keeps %#*(%^$ snoring.  
  
Meru: Err, okay. Um, mind if I sit here?  
  
Miranda: Yes, I *&%&((*$$^$ do mind.  
  
Meru: Kay. Whatever. (sits anyway)  
  
Miranda: Well, that totally &%$^#**^&% defeated the whole purpose of ^$#^&&*&%$^ asking me that #%^&(@^ question.  
  
Upstairs  
  
pureVENOM: Alrighty! Another nightmare!! ^_^ Heh. How about Shana!?  
  
Shana's dream:  
  
Dream Shana: Oh, look Dart! Isn't it such a lovely sunset?  
  
Dream Dart: (looks at the sunset) Yes, it is beautiful. But not even nearly as beautiful as you are, Shana.  
  
pureVENOM: (pops into the dream.) Whoa!! (lands flat on her face.) Agh! Pain! I'm in pain!   
  
Dream Dart and Dream Shana: 0_o;;;;;;;;;;   
  
pureVENOM: (gets up) Okay! I'm ALLLLL RIGHT!! Mwa hahahaha!!! Hey, Shana, hey Dart!! ^_^ (thinks) Say, Shana... Are ya scared of this?!!? (transforms into Rose)   
  
pureVENOM(Rose): Mwa hahaha!! Da MOOOON CHILLLLLLDDDD!!!! (raises a scarily big and sharp sword) DIIIIEEEE MMOOONNN CHIILLDDdDDDdDddDd!!!!!  
  
Dream Shana: Daaaaart!! Help me!!!  
  
Dream Dart: (attacks pureVENOM) Blazing Dynamo!!!  
  
pureVENOM(Rose): Gah!! Aw crap. (fallz over) (leaps to her feet.) Oh, yeah!?!? The Blazing Dynamo doesn't stand a chance against Demon's Dance!! Bwa hahaha!!! Demon's Dance!!!  
  
Dream Dart: Wahhh!! (get shredded into lotsa little tiny pieces.)  
  
Dream Shana: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;; DAAARRTTT!!!!   
  
pureVENOM(Rose): Mwa hahahaha!!! (chases Shana)  
  
Dream Shana: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!  
  
Back at Bale inn  
  
Shana: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKk!!!!   
  
Rose: (wakes up to Shana's screaming) ...Eh? Shana, what's all this screaming about?  
  
Shana: (sees Rose) YYYOOOUuUuUuuu!!! EEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!! (runs away, downstairs)  
  
Downstairs  
  
Shana: (quivering and drinking some hot coffee)  
  
Meru: Wow, Shana. That coffee's at like a bitchin' two hundred degreez!! And yer STILL shivering!?   
  
Shana: Eh? WAAAAHHHHHH!!!! %#&%*%&*$$@#&^^&%^#*&%$&$&%$^&*(%((^)&^&*^!!!!!!  
  
Miranda: ##&%*^$& wow.  
  
Upstairz  
  
pureVENOM: Heh, that was kewl. (decides to give Kongol a nightmare.) Mwa hahahaha...  
  
Kongol's dream:   
  
Dream Kongol: (is sitting with his teddy bear.) How are you today, Mr. Teddy Bear?  
  
Dream Kongol(Mr.TeddyBear): (In a very high-pitched and squeaky voice that you would never expect a Giganto to even be able speak in) I am OK. How are you today, Kongol?  
  
pureVENOM: (pops into the dream.) (Lands on the ground headfirst with a crash.) Ouch. I gotta work on landing with my feet...   
  
Dream Kongol: (looks surprised.) Who are you? (A look of recognition appears.) Oh, you are the weird writing girl.  
  
pureVENOM: Um, no I'm not...? Ergh, whatever. (tries to think of what Gigantos are afraid of, but can't come up with anything.) *Dammit! I shoulda planned it out before entering the dream! Well, I look pretty stupid.* Hey, Kongol, what are you afraid of?  
  
Dream Kongol: Kongol is Giganto warrior. Kongol is afraid of nothing.  
  
pureVENOM: Huh? C'mon!! Ya hafta be afraid a somethin'!!! Ok, what if ya WEREN'T a Giganto warrior, then what would ya be afraid of????  
  
Dream Kongol: (thinks)   
  
After ten minutes later  
  
pureVENOM: -_-;;;;;;;;;;; Well...?  
  
Dream Kongol: (shrugs)  
  
pureVENOM: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;; Grrr... (thinks of what Kongol would be scared of) I KNOW!!! (a glowy light-bulb appears above her head)  
  
Dream Kongol: (blocks his face) AGHH!! THE LIGHT!!! (starts screaming) NOOOOOoOoOooooOOoOO!!!!! THE LIGHT, IT BUURRRNNNSSSS!!!!! (freaks out)  
  
pureVENOM: Huh? KEWL!!! (starts chasing Kongol with light-bulbs)  
  
At the Bale inn  
  
Kongol: (wakes up suddenly) AHHHHHH!!!! THE LIGHT!!!!!   
  
Rose: (wakes up to Kongol's screaming) Grr... What now...? What are you screaming about, Kongol?   
  
Kongol: (totally freaked out) TTTHHHHEE LIIIGHHHHTTT!!! THE BRIGHTNESS OF THE LIGHT OF THE BULB OF THE WEIRD WRITING GIRRRLLLLLL!!!!!!!! (runs downstairs to calm down)  
  
Rose: (has a headache from waking up so many times and listening to Kongol's screaming.) (goez back to sleep)   
  
Downstairz  
  
Kongol: (sipping some tea.) ......  
  
Meru: Wow, now Kongol's down here too!! Kewl!! We can have like a bitchin' party here or somethin'!!  
  
Miranda: $@$^*&(*%&. Why ARE all of you &^$%#(*^%* down here, anyway? (drains another cup of coffee)  
  
Shana: (meekly) Um, I had a bad dream...  
  
Meru: Wow, really!!!??? Me too!!! It was so bitchin' scary!!!  
  
Kongol: ... (sip)  
  
Everyone looks at Kongol  
  
Kongol: ...Kongol also have bad dream.  
  
Shana: What about you, Miranda?  
  
Miranda: #%^*&%@^& Haschel's %#^&(*&^( snoring. I can't %#&*(^(^& sleep.  
  
Meru: Hey, Shana, you can make coffee right?  
  
Shana: Yes, why?  
  
Meru: Miranda drank bitchin' all of it!!  
  
Shana: Oh, I could make some more.  
  
Meru: Thanks!! ...And could you make some more tea too?  
  
Shana: (nod) Sure.  
  
Meru: Anything with ....CAFFIENE!!!!!  
  
Shana: o_0;;;;; Okay...  
  
Upstairz  
  
pureVENOM: Alrighty. Time fer Dart. Heh.  
  
Dart's dream:  
  
Dream Dart: snore snore  
  
pureVENOM: (pops into the dream) (lands feet-first) (Aren't ya proud of me??) Whoo hoo!! I did it!! Mwa hahaha!!! ^_^ I'm un-stop-able!!!!  
  
Dream Dart: snore snore snore snore  
  
pureVENOM: WTF? What kind of dream is this??  
  
Dream Dart: snore snore snore snore snore snore  
  
pureVENOM: Gah!! He's almost as bad as Haschel!!  
  
Dream Dart: snore snore snore snore snore snore snore snore  
  
pureVENOM: THE SNNOOOOORINGGG!!!! STOOOPPP!!!  
  
Dream Dart: snore snore snore snore snore snore snore snore snore snore  
  
pureVENOM: (slaps Dart with the flat of her sword) WAKE UP!!!  
  
Dream Dart: Gah... snore snore  
  
pureVENOM: Gah...? (bashes his head with a hammer)  
  
Dream Dart: Owy... snore snore  
  
pureVENOM: Dammit!! (drops a refridgerator on him)  
  
Dream Dart: Ow... snore snore snore snore  
  
pureVENOM: I hafta wake him up!! Grrr... AHAH!! (in a Rose voice) Da~art... It's me~e... Ro~ose... I lo~ove yoooouuuu....  
  
Dream Dart: Eh...!? (wakez up.) What the hell are you talking about, Rose!?!? Don't you know how freaking WEIRD that is!?!? I mean, if my dad was your lover, what would that make us!?!?! Huh!?!?!   
  
Bale inn  
  
Dart: (wakes up) O. M. GGGGGGGGG!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!!!! (runs downstairs)  
  
Rose: (wakes up to Dart's shouting) Can't a Dragoon get some sleep around here...? (falls back asleep)  
  
  
  
pureVENOM: Well, I think it's getting kinda long so I'll stop now. Please read and review, peoplez!! Tell me whatcha think of it!! REVVVIIIIIEEEEEEWWWW MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. More Nightmarez and Caffiene

  
pureVENOM: Wah ha!! Second chapter!! Reaad and reeview, peoplez!! ^_^   
I don't own Legend of Dragoon. Sony does!!   
I also don't own Mountain Dew. Pepsi does!! Yum!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Two: More Nightmarez and Caffiene  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Downstairz  
  
Dart: Sh!t!! (drinks some coffee and continues to curse)  
  
Shana: (making drinks for Meru) Here, Meru done. But what are you going to do with all this?? (brings a bunch of tea, coffee, and Mountain Dew over.)  
  
Meru: ^_^ I'm gonna drink 'em!! (starts mixing them all together) It's gonna be the most caffieneist drink in the whole entire continent of Endiness!!  
  
Everybody: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;; Eww, gross!!!   
  
Meru: (done mixing them) (starts drinking her coffee/tea/Mountain Dew concoction.) CAFFIENEY!!!! @_@ WAHHH HHHAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Upstairz  
  
pureVENOM: Hee! This is kewl!! ^_^ Time for ALBERT'S nightmare!! Mwa hahaha!!!!   
  
Albert's dream:  
  
Dream Albert: That's it!! @_@ I have discovered the meaning of life!!! Mwa hah!! I'm a genius!!  
  
pureVENOM: (pops into the dream) Wheeee!!! ^_^ Hey, Al!!!   
  
Albert: Wh-WHo ARE YOU!?!? O.O   
  
pureVENOM: Meeeeee?????   
  
Albert: YES!!!  
  
pureVENOM: Wahh!! Who carezzz!? (thinks of a way to scare Albert) WHO ARE YOUUUUUUUUU!?!?!?!??  
  
Albert: ??  
  
pureVENOM: Heh heh.... (makes Emille appear)  
  
Dream Emille: Hiya, honey!! ^_^   
  
Albert: Err, hiya...?  
  
Dream Emille: Meow? (her eye-balls pop out) (Emille slumps to the ground) Owy...  
  
Albert: (really freaked out) O_O;;;;;;;;;;; Ah?  
  
Dream Emille's Eyez: Mwa hahahahahaha!!! We will not hesitate to strangle you!!! (start chasing Albert)  
  
Albert: WAAAHHHHHHHH!!! THIS IS NOT LOGICAAAALLLLLLL!!!!!! (thinks) Wait a minute!! I'm a Dragoon!! I'm not scared of a pair of homicidal eyes!!  
  
Dream Emille's Eyez: Oh really??? (scary evil glare)   
  
Albert: EEPP!! (runs)  
  
Bale inn  
  
Albert: (wakes up) LOGICALNESSSSSS!!!!!!! O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Rose: (wakes up) What...?   
  
Albert: (looks around) Agh!! Where is everybody!? (sees Rose) AHHHHHHH!!!!! ZOmBIE!!!! WHERE IS THE LOGIC IN THIS WORLD!?!?!?! WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (runs downstairs)  
  
Rose: Zombie? Whatever. (goes back ta sleep)  
  
Downstairz  
  
Meru: Wow!!Therezalottapeopledownhere!!!Kewllllll!!!!!/\_/\WAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Shana: Everyone except Miranda is down here because of a nightmare, right?  
  
Meru: Yougotthatright!!!!Itwassobitchin'scarytoo!!!!  
  
Everybody: Yeah...  
  
Dart: There's only Haschel left now...  
  
Meru: Yeah!!Ifwhat'shisnameLavitzandRosewerestillalivethey'dbedownheretoo,huh!?!?!!  
  
Albert: O.O;;;;;;;;; I.... saw.... Rose.....   
  
Dart: Eh? What do you mean?  
  
Albert: She... was... ZOMBIE!!! ...upstairsssss..... LOGIC!!!  
  
Miranda: Well, he's %&$*^(*^ &%&*%( up.  
  
Shana: Don't be so mean, Miranda. Can't you see he's traumatized?  
  
Miranda: @%%#^#@ yeah... Whatever....  
  
Upstairs  
  
pureVENOM: That was the coolest yet!! ^_^ Whoooooo!!! Haschel's nightmare, now!!  
  
Haschel's dream:  
  
Dream Haschel: Mwa haha!! Of course, I won!! (standing on a huge stage in the Lohan arena)   
  
Dream Lloyd: Darn... I was soooo gonna win....  
  
Dream Haschel: Yeah, whatever.  
  
pureVENOM: (pops into the dream) WAHHHH HOOOOO!!!! Huh? Whaddidya win??  
  
Dream Haschel: THE HERO COMPETITION!!!  
  
pureVENOM: Geez, yer STILL thinking about that? The Hero Competition was like what, in the beginning of the game?? Ya must have some kinda lozing problem or something.  
  
Everybody: ...???  
  
pureVENOM: WHATEVER!! I have PEOPLE to terrorize!!! (makes little Claire appear)  
  
Dream Claire: Hi, Dad!!  
  
Dream Haschel: C-Claire!?!?  
  
Dream Claire: Yep!! It's me, Dad!! And ya know what??   
  
Dream Haschel: ...What?  
  
Dream Claire: (evil look) I HATE YOU!!! YOU'RE THE WORSTEST DAD IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!!!  
  
Dream Haschel: . Ouch. Er, why?  
  
pureVENOM: (thinks) Crap!!   
  
Dream Claire: Err................. JUST BECAUSE!!! (eviler look) Now I will destroy you with my powers from the God of War!!  
  
Dream Haschel: You gotta be kidding me. You're an eight year old girl.  
  
Dream Claire: I have the freaking powers of a God of War!!!!  
  
Dream Haschel: I KNOW that. Don'tcha remember back in the Moon? I won the batte.  
  
Dream Claire: Grrr... I was kicking your wrinkly, old ass!!! I only LET you win!!  
  
Dream Haschel: LIAR!! I won that fight fair and square!!!!   
  
Dream Claire: You wish!!  
  
Dream Haschel: Oh yeah!!?!?!?? (tears Claire to shredz)  
  
pureVENOM: Damn!! Why isn't this working!? (thinks) Hm... Hey Haschel!!  
  
Dream Haschel: What?  
  
pureVENOM: Turn into a Dragoon, will ya??  
  
Dream Haschel: Why??  
  
pureVENOM: Just 'cause!!  
  
Dream Haschel: Er, OK. (turns into a Dragoon)  
  
pureVENOM: Mwa hahaha!! (blocks Human transformation) Lloyd, get him!!  
  
Dream Lloyd: (pulls out Dragon Buster) Now let's see who'll win!!  
  
Dream Haschel: 0_o;;;;;;;;;;; Uh oh...? (runs)  
  
Bale Inn  
  
Haschel: (wakes up) Whoa. I'm never gonna turn into a Dragoon again. (walks downstairs)  
  
Downstairs  
  
Dart: Hiya Grandpa!!  
  
Everybody: ^_^   
  
Haschel: Never call me that again.   
  
Dart: Heh. Why not? You ARE my grandpa-  
  
Haschel: (knocks out Dart with a punch.) (tosses him into a nearby closet)  
  
Meru: Whoooo!!Yeah!!VI-O-LENCE!!!  
  
Upstairz  
  
pureVENOM: Hm, what Legend of Dragoon fic would be complete without Lavitz???  
  
Lavitz's grave in Hellena  
  
Lavitz: (suddenly wakes up) OW!! (rubs his head) Damn coffin lid... O.O;;;;;;;;; COFFIN LID!?!?!!?!?!? EEEKK!! I'm a dead guy!! (thinks) Waiiit a minute.  
  
pureVENOM: Hiya, Lavitz!! ^_^  
  
Lavitz: Wahh!! Who said that!?!? (looks around but sees no one) 0_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;; GHOSTS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
pureVENOM: Er.... ?? I'm not a ghost.  
  
Lavitz: WTF!?!? I thought I'm supposed to be dead??  
  
pureVENOM: Ya are. I was jes visitin' ya!!  
  
Lavitz: Uh.... Okaaaayyyyy... Could ya get me outta here before I run out of oxygen??  
  
pureVENOM: Sure!! ^_^ Uh... @_@ What's oxygen??  
  
Lavitz: 0_o;;;;;; That stuff that you can't see, but it's all around us and we breathe it so we can stay alive and we won't die and be dead.  
  
pureVENOM: Oh. Okay. But since you died I don't think that oxygen stuff helped you all that much.  
  
Lavitz: JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! O.o;;;;;;;;; (beats on coffin)  
  
pureVENOM: OK, OK. Hold on. (Lavitz teleports out of the coffin) Hiya!! ^_^  
  
Lavitz: 0_o;;;;;;; Hiya...?  
  
pureVENOM: Well, I'm off. Here, talk ta Lloyd ta pass the time. (disappears.) (Lloyd takes her place)  
  
Lavitz: GAHHH!!! LLOYYYDDDD!!!!! (runs and hides)  
  
Lloyd: Huh? Aren't I dead?  
  
Lavitz: ... You too?? (comes out of hiding) How'd you die??   
  
Lloyd: It's a long story. Geez, my life sucks.  
  
Lavitz: Whatever. My life sucks more.  
  
Lloyd: Oh yeah? How?  
  
Lavitz: Well, 1- my totally cool Knighthodd was destroyed. 2- I was taken to Hellena Prison to get eaten by Jiango. 3- (looks around) I'm STILL in Hellena Prison. 4- That pansy Dart saved my life twice. 5- I got shot with an arrow at my ankle by one of Hellena's wardens. See? It left a scar. (shows Lloyd the scar)  
  
Lloyd: Gasp!! That bastard!!  
  
Lavitz: 6- Greham beat me up with some crazily strong attack while I was fighting him. 7- Rose beat me up when I tried to go out with her.  
  
Lloyd: Gasp!! REALLY!?!? ME TOO!!!  
  
Lavitz: 8- You killed me with that crazy sword.  
  
Lloyd: . Sorry about that. No hard feelings, right?  
  
Lavitz: Er... I guess it's okay. ...9- ALBERT TOOK MY DRAGOON SPIRIT!! That thing was soooo cool!!!  
  
Lloyd: REALLY!?!? I alwayz wanted to be a Dragoon!!!  
  
Lavitz: REALLY!?!?! Which one!?!?  
  
Lloyd: The DIVINE DRAGOON!!!  
  
Lavitz: Whoa. I never heard of that one!!  
  
Lloyd: Oh, you died before that.  
  
Lavitz: Dammit!! Why'd you have to kill me so early!?!?  
  
Lloyd: I dunno!!  
  
Lavitz: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Lloyd: Well, what's it like ta be a Dragoon???  
  
Lavitz: Well, whenever you attack, you get this weird powery stuff called Spirit Points!! SP for short.  
  
Lloyd: Kewl.  
  
Lavitz: And If ya get enough SP, you can transform!! Transforming is da best!! I love being a Dragoon!! ...Ya know, just as long as I'm not around a Dragon Buster.  
  
Lloyd: Or a Dragon Block Staff.  
  
Lavitz: Dammit!! I missed that too!? Man, I missed all the cool stuff!!  
  
Lloyd: Aw c'mon. I'm sorry about killin' ya.  
  
Lavitz: Ah, well, anyway, I'm not done with my 'Why My Life Sucks More Than Yours' list. 10- I was brought back to life to be possessed by a demon. 11- I was a really easy boss. 12- I died again. There, I'm done with my list.  
  
Lloyd: Darn. My list can't beat all that.  
  
Lavitz: Well, let me hear it anyway.  
  
Lloyd: Fine. 1- I was tricked by this psycho-killer Wingly. 2- I got beat up by Dart and his friends. 3- I got killed by the psycho-killer Wingly. 4- I gave DART the DIVINE DRAGOON Spirit.  
  
Lavitz: O.O Whoa, really!?!??  
  
Lloyd: -_-;;;;;;;; Yeah!! I'm such an idiot!!! What the hell was I thinking!!??!  
  
Lavitz: Sh!t!! I don't know!!! Dammit!! Let's go get our Dragoon spirits back!!! : D  
  
Back at Bale Inn  
  
pureVENOM: (yawnz) Gah...!! I was gonna give Rose a nightmare last... But I'm too freaking tired. I said up all freaking night, giving people freaky nightmarez.... (yawn) Dammit... I need freaking caffiene. (goes downstairs for caffiene)  
  
Rose: (wakes up for no reason and goes downstairs too)  
  
Downstairz  
  
pureVENOM: YEEE HAAAWWWW!!!! (leaps down by a case of soda) SODDAAA!!!!!  
  
Dart: Yee haw?  
  
pureVENOM: This is what lack of sleep will do to you, people!! Remember to get your needed daily amount of sleep of about eight to nine hourz!!  
  
Everybody: ?  
  
pureVENOM: (looks at soda) Alright!! A thirty pack!! Not bad!! (grabs a can of Mountian Dew)  
  
Rose: (looks at everyone) You guys are having a party here without ME!?!?!?  
  
Everyone: ROSE!?!?!? BUT YOU'RE DEAD!!!  
  
Miranda: @#^*&%$(&*^&$^$*!! That $^&%*&$ is supposed to be ^&$&%*&% dead!  
  
Rose: Dead? Don't you guys ever pay attention to what I say? As long as I have this choker on, I can't die. I'm IMMORTAAAALLLLLL!!!!! Mwa hahahahaha!!  
  
Lloyd and Lavitz: Alright!! Hand over the Dragoon Spirits!!  
  
Everybody: 0_o;;;;;; !??!!??  
  
Lloyd: Dart, gimmie back my Divine Dragoon Spirit!! (looks around) Er, Dart? Where are you!? Dammit!! This ruinz the plan!!  
  
A Muffled Voice From the Closet: MmmmmMmmphhHhh!!!  
  
Rose: ? (opens the closet)  
  
Dart: (falls out, flat on his face.)  
  
pureVENOM: Ouch. . I know that hurts.  
  
Dart: (leaps back up) You!! This is MY Dragoon Spirit!!!  
  
Lloyd: No way!! I just let you borrow it!! Use your old one!!  
  
Dart: I can't!! My dad stole it!!  
  
Rose: (smacks him) No he didn't. It was his Dragoon Spirit first.  
  
Lavitz: I want my Dragoon Spirit back too!  
  
Albert: O.O MINE!!! (runs away with it)  
  
Lavitz: Hey!! (chases him)  
  
Lloyd: (tacklez Dart.)  
  
Lavitz: (tacklez Albert.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
pureVENOM: Well, time to end this fic! I hope you readerz enjoyed it!! ^_^ Oh, ya wanna know what happened, right?  
Well, they started fighting over the Dragoon Spirits. Of course, Lloyd beat Dart's ass with his incredible strength and got his Divine Dragoon Spirit back.  
Lavitz got his Jade Dragoon Spirit back too. Even though he was only at like level 18 and Albert was at level 38. Yeah, I helped Lavitz a little. Well okay, I helped him a lot. He's my favorite character, all right!?!?  
Afterwards, Lloyd got greedy and wanted to be immortal and tried to steal Rose's choker. Then Rose almost strangled him to death. Heh.  
Miranda found some beer in the closet and she, Kongol, Shana, and Haschel got drunk.  
Shana passed out and Kongol started singing a really creepy Barney song so I beat him to a bloody pulp with Meru's hammer.  
Then I drank the whole case of Mountain Dew and because Meru was being really hyperly annoying, Lloyd blew her up.  
I was gonna write all of this out in the fic, but I got lazy. Sorry!  
That's all. Bye nowz!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
